Didn't do anything
by lolly4eva
Summary: you didn't do anything...and that's why we're over' This is not a happy one.No happy beggining,no happy ending.But,it's LOE!Hope you guys enjoy this: Warning...Characters death.


Author's POV

"it's over Joe...we're over..."

A petite blond girl were standing on the white sand of the Malibu beach.The rain was pouring hard and she was soaked but she could care less.Her voice was cracking and the invisible tearsdrops rolled her cheecks.Her blue eyes that full of sadness and pain reflect a tall handsome guy in front of her.The boy was helding an umbrella but he couldn't walk near to the girl to give her shelter from the rain.He was too confused.He didn't do anything wrong did he?Yes,he was 4 hours late for their date but he called her and explain the reason.

"wh..what do you mean?Is it because I'm late?But I called you and told you that Miley needed someone to comfort her 'coz Nick and she just broke up.Or..did I do something?"

He asked almost breathless.The girl smiled sadly then turn to face the huge mad ocean.

"no Joe,it's not because you're late...you didn't do anything either...and that's why we're over"

The boy was more confused.

"I can't get it Lilly!What are you trying to say?"

The girl stay still.She couldn't look at the boy who broke her heart into two.

"When I was being fun of by the mean girls in school,you didn't do anything to shelter me.When I was about to drown,you didn't save me.When someone was about to rape me,you didn't protect me.When I was crying because of my parents divorce,you didn't let me cry into your shoulder.When I was falling,you didn't catch me.Most of all...when I loved you..."

The girl paused then turn to finally face the boy.

"you didn't love me back..."

She said through her tears and through the rain.Even the rain was too loud,the boy could hear the agony in her voice.He was sad to see her like this yet,he was confused.Because he though,she understood everything.

"You're not making sense here Lilly!when you were being fun of,I wasn't there.Every events you've mentioned,are the events that I didn't know.You know I was protecting Miley when those events happened right!?The day you were about to drown,I was with Miley 'coz she was sick.When someone was about to rape you,I was with Miley because she was alone at home and so scared.When your parents divorced,I was conforting Miley because she and her dad got fought.And I didn't even know you were falling over something.I was just doing it all because she is our bestfriend."

The boy said loudly so the girl could hear despite the loud rain.Lilly stay at her position,holding back her tears and pain but she failed.Her body soon began to shiver and she sobbed loudly.Joe's eyes widen when he saw this.He have never saw Lilly cried.She was a hyper,carefree girl.'What happened to her?'.He couldn't help but wonder.But deep inside his heart,he knew the reason.And HE is the reason.After a while,the girl stopped sobbing and looked at the boy with her weakest smile.

"Have you ever noticed that every reason you have,includes Miley?"

She asked quietly her eyes looking straightly into Joe's.The boy couldn't say anything.She was right.

"You can't say anything?...You know,I'm letting you go..."

She said throught her smile.But even Joe,can tell she was faking it.

"b..but..."

"no Joe...I know and you know that you love Miley more the friend.You just asked me out because she was dating Nick.And now that they broke up,and she's showing interest in you,I'm happy to let go of you because you know why?...Because I love you"

She said and was about to walk away when Joe grabbed her hand and turn her to face him.He's eyes full of sadness and questions.

"please Lilly...if you love me,you have to understand...I didn't know I was hurting you so badly...I want you to understand me..."

Lilly let out a small laught at her nose,pause then bite her lips.

"I've been giving you my comprehend even it's killing me inside,Joe.Like today...this is our two months anniversary and we have been planning to make this day just for ours...but because Miley needed someone to comfort her,not that she doesn't have many people to comfort her,you let me wait all by myself.Do you know how scary I was?Of course you wouldn't know...I'm the fearless Lilly after all.But you know,that's ok...Because I _understand_ you.And that's why I'm letting you go.I love you Joe...but good-bye."

She said before giving Joe a kiss on the lips.Her last kiss for him.Joe stood still couldn't figure what just happened.He was staring at the blond girl walking until she was gone in the distance.And soon she was out of sight,it might be possible to see because it was raining but,Joe cried for the first time in his life.

--

**Joe's POV**

I didn't know I was hurting Lilly so bad until tonight.For the first time since we met,she cried in front of me.She spoke out her feelings.This night,is full of 'first' in my life.I saw Lilly cried for the first time.I heard her true feelings that I have never thought.I cried for the first time in my life,too.And most of all...it's the first time I realized how much I love her.And maybe,I will tell her tomorrow.However,she might avoid me.But still,I will let her know how stupid I was.I just hope,it's not too late.

"...I love you too Lilly..."

I whispered before closing my eyes for the dreamless night.

--

I woke up when a bright sunlight lighten my room.I felt my chest ache and I had a wierd feelings.Too wierd for me to be scared.I looked around to find my cell phone and I saw it on my night stand.When I carry it up onto my hand,I saw there were many messages.Most of them were from Miley.Miley...The happening last night run through my mind again and again.It's unfair to blame Miley but,she's one of the reason why Lilly broke up with me.I ignore all of her messages and walked to the bathroom to wash my face and change.After I changed,I went downstairs just to see no one.Perhaps,my parents are in some interview and my brothers are just playing basket ball in the park.I ate breakfast and soon walked to the Truscott household to clear everything between me and Lilly.I pushed the doorbell once,twice trice..and many times.But no one opened it.I stood there wondering where they could be out in this early morning when someone tapped my shoulder.I turn to see Nick and Kevin.Their faces are full of sadness and they gave me the 'I'm sorry' look.I was confused.What's happening?

"hey.Where have you been guys?And do you know where the Truscott are?"

I asked.They looked at each other before looking at me again.

"I'm sorry Joe."

Kevin said.

"for what?"

"for what happened to Lilly"

Lilly?

"ok,what's going on?"

I asked getting worry.

"don't tell me you didn't know?Bu..but I thought that was the reason why you were crying last night when you got home"

Nick said confused.But I am more confused.

"what..what happened?Can't you just spill it out!?"

I asked losing my patient.

"Li..Lilly..she..she's dead"

My world stopped.Did I heard it right?No..No of course it's just the wind.There's no way she's dead.We just talked last night.

"Nick,this is not funny"

I said nervously but the look on their faces,I knew it.They weren't lying.But,still I have to see her.They might have heard the wrong news.

"where is she!?"

"at the Malibu Central Hospital."

Soon I heard the place,I rushed to the hospital.I couldn't see nor hear anything but Lilly's words last night.When I arrived the hospital,I didn't waste time and asked the nurse.

"where's the room of Lilly Truscott!?"

"Are you related to her?"

"yes!I'm her boyfriend!Now,WHERE IS SHE!?"

I know I'm scary but I could care less.It's Lilly we're talking here.

"I..I'm sorry Sr...But..She's gone.She passed away last night.But I can take you to her."

"please"

I said then the nurse brought me to Lilly.When I opened the door,I saw Mr. and Mrs Truscott.Their eyes are red and still full of tears.They looked at me full of symphaty.I walked towards the bed and saw her laying on it with white sheets covering her body even her face.I can't cry because I still have hope that it's not her laying here.But when I took the cover from her face,my tears rolled non-stop and I started sobbing violently.I broke down and sunk into my knees.I held her cold and lifeless hand and cried as loud as I can.Mrs.Truscott kneel down next to me and hugged me tight.

"She's gone Joe...We'll not seing her ever again..."

She said throught her sob and I could hear Mr.Truscott crying behind me.

"this is all my fault!If I just showed her my love,this won't happen!This is all my fault!"

I yelled.

"no,Joe.It's not your fault.No one's fault is this but that drunk driver who hitted her.Please don't blame your self because Lilly would be sad"

She said.If only she knew.After I calm down,I stood up and stared at Lilly's lifeless body.I brough my hand on her face and make it run smoothly on it.

"Lilly,I'm sorry for everything I caused you.I didn't know how much I love you until last night.And now,it's too late.You're gone.I just hope you've waited for me just a little longer.I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

I said.That day,I went home but I left my heart to Lilly's lifeless body.I don't know how to live without her.I don't even know if I can survive a day without seeing her,hearing her voice and hearing her laugher.I think and think until I saw the light.The light that I found might bring darkness into my family's life.But I could not care less.Because I want this light.I wrote a letter and went to the place where I can rest for eternity.The place where I can be with Lilly forever.

--

**Author's POV**

When the morning came,not one but two soul were took apart from the body they've been in for these past few years.And not one,not two,but many people cried.But deep inside their heart,they were happy because they know,these two are happy.

_Dear my family,_

_I'm sorry that I need to do this.I love you all but my love for Lilly is so much stronger.I know I'm selfish.But forgive me for loving her too much.I can't live without her.And I needed to do something to show her how much I love her.I have a last wish.Please burry me together with Lilly.I want to be with her forever.She've been alone since we started dating and she hates it.I don't want her to be alone anymore.So I'm leaving with her.I don't care if it's narrow inside as long as it's Lilly who I am with.Again,sorry and I love you all with all my heart.Don't be sad.Because wherever I am now,I'm happy._

_Love Joe._

In a shadowed place of cementary near the church,laid two body in one grave.And in the polished rock written,

_Lillian Abigail Truscott_

_1992,March 09 2008,August 6_

_A loving daughter and a True friend_

_Joseph Adam Jonas_

_1990,July 01 2008,August 7_

_A wonderful son and a great brother and friend_

_Because their love towards each other are true..._

_They will be together,Forever._

The End...

**I know,it was sad...lolz...**

**hope you enjoyed it:))**

**even it was not a happy one...**

**ok,I'm really sorry about the 'Thalia Godson' thing...I really am.**

**by the way,thanks for dropping by:))**

**PSsorry for the wrong grammars and spellings...:((**


End file.
